Parents
by shinee2007
Summary: Tsuna and the others are sitting around, like the old times. They are sharing stories. The stories... are about their parents... MultiChapters Warning: slight OOC of characters
1. Prologue

Seven teenagers and one little boy sat around the room. One leaned against the wall with a little yellow bird sitting on his hair. Two people, a boy and a girl with pineapple hairstyle which is the color of indigo, were cuddling with tridents in their hands. An afro haired little boy sat on the lap the boy with gravity defying hair. On either side of that boy, two boys were sitting. Black haired boy with spiky hair who had a big smile on his face sat on the left side while the silver haired boy with a cigarette sticking out from his mouth sat on the right. Lastly, there was a boy screaming "Extreme" in the middle of the room.

The boy with brown gravity defying hair spoke up and said, "It has been a while since we all met like this, hasn't it?"

The others looked at him and nodded with a soft smile on their faces, except for the boy with the little yellow bird, who just said, "Hn."

"We used to sit around like this every month, chatting among each other. Kyoya, Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo, Takeshi, Hayato, Ryohei-nii, me, we all came here… But we have been busy. Busy with the mafia, busy with school." He spoke again with reminiscing and longing hinting in his voice. Others looked at the boy with understanding. They also remembered those times... Those fun times when they laughed together, shared stories about themselves...

The little boy got off of the lap he was sitting on and jumped up and down while looking at the boy who has been speaking. He asked excitedly, "Tsuna-nii! What are we going to talk about this time?"

The brunet who the little boy called Tsuna chuckled. "I don't know... Oh. Why don't we talk about our parents?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading this short Prologue! The chapters will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**


	2. Chapter 1: Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Chapter 1: Sawada Tsunayoshi**

* * *

Most people in the room looked uncomfortable at the subject, especially the sole girl in the room. Tsuna noticed the atmosphere and understood immediately. He smiled sadly and softly whispered, "Why don't I start? Then one of you can continue when you are ready to do so."

They answered, "Hai…"

Lambo looked very excited and the others looked interested. They knew a brief background about their boss but the story still would be very interesting… After all, this story might change their opinions about the current CEDEF boss, Sawada Iemitsu.

Tsuna closed his eyes and started reminiscing.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_"Come on, Tsuna! You can do it!" Iemitsu called out to Tsuna as he grinned at the boy. "Come on!"_

_Tsuna was a slow learner. He was three years old and he still couldn't walk nor could he talk. He could understand fully what his daddy was saying to him but couldn't express it through his voice. Finally, Tsuna stood up with shaky legs with the help of the desk next to him. He looked at his daddy and took a shaky step towards his daddy._

_"That's it! Come to papa!" Iemitsu encouraged with his arms extended towards his little boy._

_Tsuna took another shaky step forward, his arms extending to his daddy as well. Then, he lost the little balance he had at the moment and fell on his face. He got up onto his knees and tears welled up in his eyes._

_Iemitsu saw this and quickly scooped Tsuna into his arms. He rocked back and forth while rubbing Tsuna's back clumsily. "There, there… It'll be okay, Tsuna! It doesn't hurt that much does it?" There was a hint of awkwardness of his daddy trying to comfort him but Tsuna knew that Iemitsu was trying._

_Tsuna nodded his head as he wrapped his small arms around Iemitsu's neck for some comfort from his daddy._

_"I know you'll get it soon so no need to rush, Tsuna…" Iemitsu whispered softly. _

-END OF FLASHBACK-

* * *

Everyone in the room besides Lambo stared at Tsuna with puzzled look along with a hint of surprise. Tsuna stared at empty space with a small smile present on his face.

"Wow! Tsuna-nii's papa sounds so nice!" Lambo exclaimed.

Tsuna chuckled. "Yes, during my early childhood, he was there for me, watching me grow. He was there to protect me from bad things and scared bullies away from me when I was being dame."

"Early?" Lambo tilted his head. Others immediately realized what Tsuna meant by 'early.'

The small smile turned into a sad one and he grimaced with the rush of memories came back to him.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_The five year old Tsuna ran in his house yelling with tears in his eyes, "Daddy!"_

_Nana turned around and sadly smiled at Tsuna and asked, "Oh my, Tsu-kun! Why are you crying?" She crouched down and wiped Tsuna's tears._

_'Where… is daddy…?' Tsuna thought. _

_"Mommy, where's daddy? Do you know where he is?" Tsuna asked Nana with a frantic look on his face. He looked at his mommy, looking for any sign of lying. Somehow, he always knew when a person was lying and his mommy was no exception. _

_"He… well… Daddy went to work!" Nana quickly told Tsuna. "Mah mah, Tsu-kun! I'm sure he'll b…" Tsuna ran away from Nana before she got to finish her sentence._

* * *

_Tsuna ran inside the house, checking every room desperately for his daddy. He checked the living room, kitchen, his parent's room, bathroom, and all the places he could think of. He couldn't find his daddy anywhere. _

_"Daddy…" Tears welled up in his eyes again. Where was he? Didn't daddy tell Tsuna that he'll be at home when Tsuna came back from school? Didn't he promise? Did he not promise to Tsuna? _

_These questions repeated in his head. _

_Tsuna slightly flinched when he felt someone hold his shoulder. _

_"Tsu-kun… Daddy really just went to work. He'll be back." Nana softly said as she hugged crying Tsuna._

_ Tsuna looked at Nana with eyes filled with sadness. "Will daddy really come back?"_

_Nana nodded with a forced bright smile. "Daddy will be back very soon."_

_"How soon, mommy? When will daddy be back?" Tsuna asked with innocent eyes._

_Nana's smile disappeared and grim expression replaced the smile but that expression was replaced by another smile within seconds. If Tsuna was not so observant then he would have missed that grim expression but he didn't. _

_That expression worried Tsuna but he tossed the worry aside for now and waited for his mommy to answer with expecting eyes. "Mommy?"_

_"Daddy will be back by dinner. Daddy promised mommy that he would." Nana stated softly. _

_Tsuna held out his pinky towards Nana and said, "Promise?" _

_Nana looked startled at that but smiled and made a pinky promise with Tsuna. "I Promise, Tsu-kun." _

_Tsuna had the feeling that the promise won't be fulfilled this time but he refused to believe it. Mommy wouldn't lie! Mommy wouldn't lie to him!_

* * *

-TIMESKIP-

_It was dinner time and Iemitsu still wasn't home. Tsuna squirmed in his seat, his eyes darting to the door, his ears straining to hear his daddy come in the house. _

_"Tsu-kun, why don't you start eating first? Maybe daddy will come while you are eating!" Nana gently asked._

_Tsuna shook his head and replied solemnly, "Tsuna won't start eating until daddy comes."_

_Nana just sighed and sat down on the other side, staring at the door to the front door with Tsuna, hoping that Iemitsu will come back soon. He just left a letter saying that he had work but he loves me and wait for him to come back._

_Time passed and it already became 9 o'clock but Tsuna was still on the same spot, staring at the door in front of him. Nana sighed as she picked Tsuna up and carried him into the bathroom and told him to take a bath. _

_Tsuna protested and said, "But daddy didn't come back yet! I have to wait for daddy!"_

_Nana sighed at his stubbornness and said, "All right then, Tsu-kun. How about you wash up first and then wait for daddy for thirty minutes and you go to sleep? It's already past your bedtime, Tsu-kun!"_

_"All right, mommy…" Tsuna looked at the ground and bathed without a complaint. _

* * *

_Usually, Tsuna would be very excited about his baths with Nana but this time, he just poked the bubbles in the tub as he pouted. After Nana dried Tsuna, Tsuna just ran quickly to the door once again and stared at the door. Minute passed and then two and the door seemed to have no intention to open at all. _

_The promised time came too quickly for Tsuna's displeasure. Nana practically had to drag Tsuna to his room._

_In his room, Nana kissed Tsuna's forehead lightly and said, "Oyasumi." She smiled warmly and started to walk out the room._

_But, Tsuna's soft innocent voice that sounded like he was betrayed stopped her. "Mommy… Does daddy hate Tsuna now?" _

_Nana turned to Tsuna and said, "Oh, Tsu-kun! No! Daddy doesn't hate Tsu-kun!" Nana hugged Tsuna very tightly and continued, "Mommy and daddy loves you! You are everything to us, Tsu-kun."_

_Tsuna heard the emptiness in those words. He could feel the lie that was directed to him. Mommy was lying to him. He could feel it. He didn't want to believe it, but his mind was telling him otherwise. 'Mommy is lying.' It says to him. 'Don't believe her.' _

_His mind was in a war now. Half of him wanted to believe her, but the other half was telling him to not believe her. The small voice in his head that have always helped him such as tell who is lying or tell him where the bullies were so not to go a certain road was telling him that mommy was lying to him._

_Tsuna nodded, his long bangs covering his eyes. He whispered, "Oyasumi, mommy."_

_Nana sighed in relief and said, "Oyasumi, Tsu-kun."_

* * *

_When Nana went out, Tsuna opened his eyes. He stared at the moonlit ceiling and repeated what mommy said in his head. His eyes watered and silently sobbed. Making his voice inaudible, he cried. He clutched his mouth with one hand and his chest with another. His chest burned like it was on a hot fire. _

_'Daddy and mommy don't like Tsuna… They don't want Tsuna… That's why daddy left…' Tsuna thought as tears trailed across his face due to his current position. _

_That night, Tsuna didn't get any sleep. He just cried all night. In the morning, he got out of his room and washed his face so that it didn't look like he was crying, but his eyes were still red and puffy. He got a bucket full of cold water and dumped his head in the water, hoping his puffy eyes would not be so obvious anymore._

_After repeating that few times, he looked at himself in the mirror, he smiled. He was satisfied with the result. His eyes were not so puffy now. He slapped himself on the cheeks and softly mumbled to himself, "Smile. Smile to okaa-san and act like nothing happened. I don't know who otou-san is anymore. Act happy."_

_He walked down the stairs and said in a cheerful voice, "Good morning, okaa-san!"_

-FLASHBACK END-

* * *

Everyone was silent, even Lambo. Nobody talked and only stared at Tsuna who had a warm smile on his face.

Lambo hugged Tsuna tightly and said, "Mama is so mean! She's naughty! Ne ne, Tsuna-nii, forget about them! Just look at us."

Tsuna blinked in surprise then hugged Lambo back and nodded. "I understand, Lambo. Thank you."

Lambo offered a candy to Tsuna. "Feel better! Make the bad memories go away with the candy!"

Tsuna smiled and took the candy. "Thank you." And then Tsuna looked around and said, "Does anyone else want to go?"

"I'll go, Jyudaime."

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! *bows* **

**It's obvious... but virtual cookies to who knows who the next chapter will be based on!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR or any of its characters. **

**Please review and give me your opinions!**


	3. Chapter 2: Gokudera Hayato

**_Here are the virtual cookies,_**

**_HarukazeTsubomi, MomoxTsuna123, Height of the Flames, and Fi Suki Saki -san! _**

**_*bow* All of the other reviewers, thank you very much!_ **

**Chapter 2: Gokudera Hayato**

* * *

"All right, Hayato." Tsuna smiled and motioned for Hayato to go on.

As if Lambo knew Hayato still wasn't that thrilled to talk about his parents, Lambo plopped up from Tsuna's knees and jogged over to Hayato. Lambo furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Hayato with observing eyes.

Then, he grinned and sat down on Hayato's lap and said, "Story time! It's Hayato-nii's turn now, right?"

Hayato ruffled Lambo's hair before he lightly shoved Lambo off of him to Tsuna. "Get off of me, Ahoushi." He grumbled softly.

Lambo pouted and said, "Fine." He crossed his arms as he glared at Hayato.

"Now, now, Lambo, Hayato." Takeshi said as he chuckled under his breath. "No need to fight like little kids."

"Teme!" Hayato growled at Takeshi.

Tsuna cleared his throat and said, "You were going to tell us a story, right?"

"Hai!" Hayato answered with enthusiasm.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_Hayato laughed loudly as his father lifted him higher for his achievements. He was an intelligent child ever since he was born. He could talk, count, and understand the world at tender age of three. Ever since then, he always looked for something he would want to do for the rest of his life, other than being a mafia boss and take over his father. _

_Hayato's father was a big compassionate man that equally loved his family. He always treated Hayato like his treasure. His mother, however, did not treat him well and that was one thing that Hayato did not understand. His Aneki, Bianchi, was loved by mother but he was rather ignored than loved. Hayato's mother did not acknowledge Hayato at all when he greets her or comes across her. _

_That was the thing. The way she greets Aneki and him was totally different! Mother always runs up to Aneki to hug and kiss Aneki, but she sends him glares and just walks away. That was the mystery that he wanted to solve. Hayato occasionally asked father why but never got an answer. _

_But none of that mattered. He still loved Aneki, mother, and most of all, father. He could give up his life if it was to save them from danger._

_However, there was one person that he held dear that was not from his family. _

_It was Lavina, his piano teacher._

_Lavina was nice and patient. Hayato was very sorry to say that Lavina acted more like a mother than his mother ever was. Her unconditional love, same passion as a hobby, and support warmed up his heart every day. _

_Rather than talking to his mother or father about his deep secret or problems, he always seeked Lavina for help. _

_In conclusion, in his heart, he trusted and loved with passion was those four people. Unlike other children his age, he knew the darkness of the world. He knew of the murders, killing, and all kinds of crimes, including mafia. Yes, he knew mafia very well. After all, he was an heir to inherit the title of one of the famous mafia family after all._

_His mafia family was called the Fiducia Famiglia._

* * *

_Today was a special, very special day for the Famiglia. It was his fourth birthday! Just as always, there was a big party for him and he had to play piano for the guests. Father didn't make him eat Aneki's cooking today for once and Hayato played the new piece he learned recently perfectly without any flaw in it. _

_As people praised me, Hayato thanked them with a small smile on his face, however, his attention was solely on the door. _

_He was waiting. He was waiting for Lavina who promised him that she would come to his birthday party today. She has yet to come but she'll come… right?_

_Hayato could not enjoy himself with the worry and anxiety for Lavina to come. Lavina was supposed to be here two hours ago but she wasn't. Hayato became very worried. 'Did something happen to her?' he thought with grim expression. _

_Lavina didn't come to the party. She never showed up ever since. _

_This… was the first time Hayato felt so betrayed. Lavina was one of few people that he trusted with his life and now, the immense feeling of betrayal washed over him. _

_That night, Hayato's room was filled with muffled sniffles. _

* * *

-TIMESKIP-

_Hayato sat on the couch with his legs drawn up to his chest. Why was it that he was treated like that from his mother? The cold glares hurt. His mother ignoring him almost always felt like thousands of needles stabbing his chest repeatedly. Her mask of kindness whenever his father was around disgusted him. _

_Hayato did not know this thing called 'mother's love'. He was always jealous of his Aneki who seemed to have both father and mother's love. _

_There were rumors. Horrible rumors that Hayato refused to believe. _

_It was that he was a bastard child. _

_That can't be true… right? Hayato wanted to believe in his father. He wanted to… want to… what? What did he want? _

_Hayato then heard it. Voices. They were the voices of his maids talking in the hallway. _

_"I heard that it is true that Young Master Hayato is a bastard child." One maid said._

_"Really? Then who's Young Master Hayato's real mother then?" the other asked. _

_Neither of them noticed Hayato, who was stiffly standing behind a big plant._

_"I heard it was… La… Lavi… Lavina! That's it!" she replied as she hit her fist on her palm when she finally remembered the name. _

_The other maid gasped with her mouth wide open in disbelief. "No way! Isn't that the name of Young Master Hayato's piano instructor?"_

_"Now that I think about it, I think I see the similarities between them."_

_'Lavina… Mother…?' Hayato thought. 'Me… a bastard child…?' Hayato turned in his heels and ran to his father's office. He had to check. Is this true? _

-FLASHBACK END-

* * *

Chrome was the first one to speak up. "Storm man… What happened after that?"

Everyone turned to Hayato who just clicked his tongue before answering, "Father told me that it was true and I couldn't stay in that mansion anymore so I just packed up and left."

Chrome didn't say anything; she just nodded her head.

"Of course, I said good bye to mother and father out of respect for raising me." Hayato continued.

"What's a bastard child?" was what came out from Lambo's mouth.

Nobody answered the little cow's question. They just eyed each other, urging them to satisfy his curiosity.

It was Hayato who answered Lambo's innocent question. "Bastard child is a child who was born from illegitimate wife, stupid cow."

Lambo made a small 'o' with his mouth. His shoulders trembled and tackled Hayato into a hug and muffled in Hayato's chest his apologizes for being so insensitive. Hayato just gave a small sigh and grabbed Lambo by his afro and set him on the ground.

"I'm fine, stupid cow so get away from me." Hayato said as he wiped the snot on his suit with disgusted expression.

Tsuna gave a small smile to Lambo as he gently picked him up and rocked back and forth for Lambo to stop crying. Lambo quickly wiped his tears and snot with his sleeve and crawled to Hayato again.

"Hayato-nii… Can I sit on your lap now? I'm not crying now! Look!" Lambo showed his forced smile desperately.

Hayato replied with a grumble, "Fine." He opened up his lap for Lambo to sit on.

Tsuna couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight.

The sole girl in the room stepped up and whispered, "I think I want to go next, bossu."

* * *

***bow* Thank you very much for reading this! **

**Also, thank you very much for the support!**

**I would love to listen to your opinions about my writing, so please review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Chrome Dokuro

**Chapter 3 is uploaded! :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry for not putting it up for chapter 2... I do not own KHR though! **

**Please enjoy reading this chapter *bow***

**Chapter 3: Chrome Dokuro**

* * *

Mukuro-sama looked at me with a worried look that only I could understand. Bossu also gave me that look but nevertheless, he smiled serenely and said, "Thank you, Chrome."

Heat rose to my face and I snuggled closer to Mukuro-sama and softly replied, "N-no problem, bossu."

'Are you sure, Chrome?' Mukuro-sama's voice filled my head.

Butterflies filled my stomach but after taking a deep breath, I gave Mukuro-sama a faint smile. 'Yes, Mukuro-sama, I am very sure. I believe bossu and others deserve to know about my past.'

He then gave me a face of encouragement.

While taking another deep breath, I closed my eyes very tightly and all the memories I have locked deep inside my head unleashed.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

"_Nagi." My head turned to mother's gentle voice and looked at her with curiosity. A man was also there with mother._

_A man I have never seen before in my life wrapping his arm around my mother. He smiled at me and I immediately looked down with a blush and whispered out, "Welcome home, mother." _

_My gentle mother crouched in front of me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. She said brightly, "Nagi, meet Mitsuhara Teshi. He is going to be your stepfather soon! We're engaged!" _

_I looked up at my new stepfather and smiled sweetly. "Hello father." _

'_I have to be nice to him. He has to like me so he will stay and that will make mother happy.' _

_My real father died. He died when I was four years old from a car accident, trying to save a little child. That day was my birthday. That month was the worst month in my entire life. Mother was a crying mess and our relatives refused to show up at his funeral, saying that father was useless. _

_We never celebrated my birthday ever since that year but I didn't care. If that made mother at least a little bit happier, it doesn't matter at all. _

_If having a new husband made her happy, I should be happy for her too. I'll accept him and he looked very nice. _

_My new stepfather smiled at me once more and said, "It's a pleasure meeting you, Nagi." _

* * *

-TIMESKIP-

"_Father… Please stop!" I pleaded while my new father touched me. _

"_Be a good girl and stay quiet." He put his large hand on my mouth to muffle anymore sound that I might make. _

_Rape. This was what the book said. Ever since father married mother, he immediately dropped his mask and started abusing me. Thankfully, he never did it in front of mother. _

_If mother knew of this, she would be sad and I certainly don't want that. Mother is everything. She hasn't been home often lately since she is busy with her work, but she never forgets to call to check up on me. _

_So now, it's just father and me in our mansion. _

_Nobody asks about my bruises on my body. They don't care and bruises are regular thing in my life because of the bullies at school. When mother ask me about the bruises, the excuses I make are the bullies. _

_Father kept on touching my body, making me snap out of my thoughts. I struggled against his grasp once again but his strong hands kept me from running away. Submitting to his will would make him satisfied but no. I would never do such a thing. _

_This is wrong._

'_Stop… Stop… Stop… Please… Please, father… St-' tears dripped down my face _

_The closed door behind father opened with frozen mother. A bag from her hand dropped to the ground with a thud and everything was in a slow motion. _

_Mother was shouting at father, trying to pry him off of me. Father, for the first time, used violence against mother. Everything then became a blur. Black washed over me and I fell unconscious. _

-FLASHBACK END-

* * *

Mukuro-sama's hands clenched and bossu looked very pained. Even rain man and sun man lost their smile and nobody spoke.

"Back then…" I broke the silence with a whisper. Everyone turned to look at me and my voice found its strength to continue. "Back then, nobody but mother was by my side. I had no friends and neither did anyone truly love me. Then, mother changed after discovering me with father… She no longer was by my side, neither was she supporting me. Nobody loved me and I had to live in the world of… isolation."

"Did… the stuff with your step-father continue?" Bossu croaked out with eyes of fury.

"…Yes…" I whispered while looking down at my feet. Tears welled up as the memory came back.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_It is my birthday and once again, I have to celebrate it by myself. It is also the day when my real father died. Mother gave me a white one piece with a pair of white sandals this morning, which I am currently wearing right now._

_HOOOOOOOOONK! _

_My head whipped to the sound and saw a big truck honking at a little kitten which was sitting at its way. Without a second thought, I dashed to the kitten and shielded it with my own body. _

_The pain I felt was nothing like before. Even father's rough hands and emotional pain were nothing compared to this. All my bones felt like it was broken and then, all the pain was numb. _

"_Kyaaaaaaaaah!" a woman's shriek was the first thing I heard._

"_Call the ambulance! A girl got hit by a truck!" _

* * *

-TIMESKIP-

"_This better be good for me to be pulled out of the important meeting I was having just now." Father's impatient voice could be heard from outside. _

'_Father…?' I thought._

"_I swear. I don't understand that girl at all! Why can't she understand we have better things to do than coming to the hospital?"_

'_Ah… Mother's also here…'_

"_Let's keep this short. The doctor said that Nagi's internal organs were ruptured by the impact and need a donation from same blood type in order for her to live." Father said._

_Mother scoffed. "Are you saying I should give my organs for that girl? Of course I will never do that! Why does she fail to understand that nobody wants her to live?"_

'_Mother…?' _

"_Then let's just leave. We'll just say that there was nobody willing to donate for Nagi and we did our best to find a donor but failed."_

"_Great idea. I'll see you at home, anata." _

'_Mother…? Father…?'_

-FLASHBACK END-

* * *

"That's not fair!" the cow child exclaimed, surprising us all. He stood up while yelling, "That's not fair! Chrome is nice! Why would you be… is… isol… isolacated?"

"Isolated, Lambo." Bossu told the cow kid very gently.

"Yeah, that!" He exclaimed. "Chrome is nice! She is always thinking of us, instead of herself! She loves all of us and is always there to support anyone who is in need. Why is it that she had to be alone?!"

Storm man gently put his hand on cow kid's shoulder and said, "That's how people are. They are cruel and does not notice the good in others until it's too late."

"She got abandoned by her parents! That so called parents!" Cow kid exploded.

"But hey, we're here for Chrome now. She's not alone. We will always be there for her, right, Lambo?" Rain man gave me a gentle smile.

Cow kid soon gave me a bright smile and tugged at my skirt and said, "I will always be there for you, Chrome! I love you."

The last sentence made my eyes sting and watered and the chest felt like it was on fire. It felt like someone was poking my heart with needles and I could not stand it. I dropped to the ground and tears dripped down my face.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! **

**Please review and let me know what you thought! Don't be afraid to criticize me! **


	5. Chapter 4: Rokudo Mukuro

**I am sooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while! *bows* **

**And... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Please enjoy~**

**Chapter 4: Rokudo Mukuro**

* * *

"Kufufufufu… I guess it is only fair that I go after my dear Chrome." I stepped out, Chrome still in my comforting arms. Chrome was still sniffling pitifully but when she heard what I said, she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"M-Mukuro-sama…" she looked at me with worried expression.

"Kufufufufufufufu. My dear Chrome, I am more than all right to tell them. It's just a past, after all." I reassured her. My dear Chrome looked like she did not believe me, but no matter. I will share about my… poor excuse of parents.

"Mukuro… thank you." Tsunayoshi-kun smiled at me.

"Kufufufufufu… What for? I am simply sharing what I want to share, nothing more. Kufufufufufu…" I hid my pained expression with an illusion of apathetic one. However, Tsunayoshi-kun looked at me apologetically.

Tsunayoshi-kun always could see behind my high quality flamed illusions. The ranking prince had ranked me, Rokudo Mukuro, as the 1st in the 3857 people in mafia as an illusionist, yet he could see behind it effortlessly.

"I am quite all right, Tsunayoshi-kun, so no need to worry." I replied with earnestly; something I rarely have, of course.

The cow child bounced up and down. What a wondrous child he is. One minute he is crying and the next, he would act as if nothing happened. He said to me, "Ne, ne! Is Mukuro-nii's parents nice?"

"Kufufufufufu. Ahoushi, why would you think that pathetic excuse of humans would ever be… what did you call it… nice?" I said bitterly while glaring at the small child.

The cow kid's head drooped and said, "Why is everyone's parents so mean to you?" He started sniffling and continued, "You're all so nice… so why can't the parents be nice like you?"

I looked at the cow kid pitifully.

"The world is not all goodie goodie like you think, ahoushi. Everything is not fair, unjust. Logic doesn't exist in this world of mafia." The storm brat muttered as he shoved the cow kid to sit down.

"Kufufufufu. There is no such thing as logic in this kind of world. No kindness in mafia… or so I have thought." I glanced at Tsunayoshi-kun who smiled at me. "But it is rare to find someone like our boss; very rare."

"Before all this happened, before I was experimented on, before I experienced the cruelty of the mafia, I have thought that mafia wasn't so bad. Of course, that was how my childish mind worked." I dropped my mischievous, playful tone and turned into serious one.

I knew this day would come where I had to tell them about this. The horrible past I had; the one that I would rather forget.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_"Mother! Father! Look! I got a perfect score on my test today!" I ran up to my parents with a paper that had 100 on it. _

_"That's great, Mukuro. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to do something." Mother said apathetically as she continued to look at the cat in the white room through a white glass window. She jotted things down on a paper; things that I did not understand at all._

_Father, however, had different reaction. He ruffled my hair and smiled at me. "Good job, Mukuro! I knew you could do it! As a reward, I think I'll get some time off this weekend and we'll go to an amusement park near here! How does that sound?"_

_I smiled happily and nodded my head. "Un!" _

_"Anata, don't spoil him too mu- Anata! Anata! Come over here!" Mother yelled at father while her attention was solely on the cat. _

_Father sighed and said, "Hai, hai." He started to walk towards mother with hands in his lab coat pocket and looked over mother's shoulder at the notes. _

_"This… is…" He started with amazement clearly in his voice. _

_"We did it, anata! We did it!" Mother suddenly hugged father while bouncing up and down. "We will now be the most powerful famiglia in Italy!" _

_Father snapped out of his amazement and said, "We have to report this to boss right now. Maybe, we'll be promoted!" _

_I looked at excited mother and father with confused expression. Nevertheless, I smiled at them. If they were happy, then so was I. _

* * *

-TIMESKIP-

_I could hear a muffled voice from the ray of light. "Anata… We need to do this. A test subject that is healthy. We need him to be our test subject!"_

_"But-" It was father's protesting voice._

_"Boss said he wouldn't believe us until he sees evidence. We. Need. A. Healthy. Subject. No one in the cell are healthy." Was that mother?_

_"He's-"_

_"We are doing it. It's for our promotion."_

_"He's our son damn it, Angelo!" It was the first time I've heard father so angry… I'm scared… I snuggled more into the comforting bed._

_"Rokudo Amare! Which is more important, him, or me?"_

_"…That isn't a question, Angelo! I love you both!"_

_"Pick one."_

_"…You…" My heart dropped at father's choice. The bed was no longer comforting. I didn't want to hear anymore. With pillow muffling my sniffles, I cried. For the whole night, tears just soaked the pillow._

* * *

-TIMESKIP-

_I panted heavily with sweat covering my face. My right eye was bleeding and my whole body was on fire. I have died five times now and went through five different kinds of hells. The most recent one was the path of human. It was disgusting. The most…_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" my blood curling scream came out my mouth._

_Pain roared throughout my body once again. _

_"Stop it! Stop this pain, father! Mother, stop this! Please!" I pleaded._

_My head darted back and forth. My head pounded and my hands and feet hurt from tugging at the metal restraints. _

_"Stop! Please!" I shouted with desperate eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. _

_"It's almost done, anata! We'll be promoted now! One more. One more and we'll succeed!" Mother's joyful voice boomed throughout the white room I was in. _

_I glared at mother with resent and hatred. The immense pain just became numb as I once again, died. The sixth path of hell. _

* * *

-TIMESKIP-

_When I woke up, hatred filled my head; nothing but hatred. With the help of two other boys that were in part of the human experimentation, we destroyed the labs, one by one. _

_I saved best for last. It was the lab mother and father were in. When I walked in, blood soaking my body, mother scrambled back and screamed, "Monster!" She threw the closest objects at my head, which I easily avoided._

_Until the last breath, mother screamed "Monster"._

_Father, in other hand, looked at me with tears in his eyes. As I stabbed my trident at his heart, he faintly whispered, "I'm sorry… Mukuro…" _

-FLASHBACK END-

* * *

"I killed my parents with my own hands. Kufufufufu… Monster indeed…" I chuckled bitterly.

"We won't judge you because of your past. We won't call you monster like they did; neither will we do anything they did to you." Tsunayoshi-kun said to me as he cut me off. He put a hand on my shoulder as he continued, "You know, as I have said countless times in the past, bad things, happy things, sad things are the things that made you, you. I'm mad, no furious, that you had that kind of parents, but your family is now us."

"Mukuro-nii deserves better than that! Lambo-san will be your best little brother you'll ever have! We're family so forget about those meanies!" the cow kid stood up and he waved his hands around to emphasize his point.

I chuckled under my breath and said, "Of course. You are my first family. Kufufufufu every day is fun here. After all, I have yet to possess Tsunayoshi-kun and provoking little skylark-kun is also fun. Kufufufufu."

Skylark-kun took out his tonfas and growled, "Kamikorosu."

"Go ahead and try, sky-lark-kun." I made my trident materialize in my hands and slammed it down on the floor.

"Maa maa, Hibari-senpai, Mukuro. It's story time right now and one of Tsuna's rule in the story time is no weapons, remember?" the rain child laughed.

"Oya oya, how could I ever forget?" I put my trident away and returned to my dear Chrome's side.

"Hahaha! You know, I think I'll go next!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! *bow* **

**Please review! I want to know what you think about this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR...**


	6. Chapter 5: Yamamoto Takeshi

**Thank you very much for your wonderful reviews! **

**Here is the chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: Yamamoto Takeshi**

* * *

"Really, Takeshi-nii? Yay!" Lambo exclaimed as he put his hands in the air. "I love it when Takeshi-nii shares his story!"

I laughed and ruffled Lambo's hair. "I'm glad you like it, Lambo! Hahaha!"

They all looked at me with interest. Figures because I was keeping quiet the whole time! Okay, I'll admit, I didn't want to share my past about my parents, especially mom, but after hearing Mukuro and Chrome's story, I figured my story wouldn't be too bad. Actually, my story would be way less sad than either of theirs.

I mean, it would be the least sad story that would be told so far!

"Go ahead, Takeshi." Tsuna smiled.

I grinned back. "Yoshi! So my parents are really nice. You met my oyaji. I know, real cool dad, right?"

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_Daddy, mommy and I were outside, playing because today is a special day! It's my birthday! I turn into a big five year old boy! Daddy was teaching me kendo while mommy watched me. Mommy was watching so I better do well! _

_I swung down the wooden sword but lost my balance and fell to the ground. Mommy and daddy looked at each other and started to laugh. At first, I pouted but eventually joined. _

_At noon, we all sat down on a blanket that was spread on top of the grass. With sun shining on us, we ate a bento made by mommy. It had fried octopus, omelets, and so much more! It was really delicious as always!_

_"Takeshi, mommy really loves your laugh. Will you laugh like that every day?" Mommy said with a smile._

_I nodded and grinned, "Of course! I love it when mommy laughs too, so will mommy laugh all the time with me?" _

_Was it just me or did mommy just have a sad look on her face? "Of course, Takeshi, I will always laugh with you."_

_"Hahaha! You too, daddy! We'll all laugh happily together, right?" I asked while grinning at daddy who sat in the back. _

_He grinned back and ruffled my hair. "Of course! We'll always laugh together!" _

_I giggled a lot and we all laughed. _

_But the happiness cut short as five rough looking men in black suits marched down to us. They each had an ear bud and sunglasses. All of them were bigger than daddy. _

_"We have come to take you back to the main house, ojou-sama." The biggest man that was in the middle of the group bowed. _

_"Can you not see that I am having a pleasant time with my family right now? Be gone and get away from my sight at once." Mommy said in a scary tone. _

_They all cowered but still did not give up. "But ojou-sama, the head wants you back in the house right now."_

_"I do not care. Be gone." She said in a matter of factly. "Today is my son's birthday and I will celebrate it with him so that he is happy." _

_"…I'm sorry ojousama, but the head ordered us to get you back to the house, even if we have to resort in violence." The middle man, who was obviously the leader, motioned two of his men to grab mommy. _

_I froze then shouted, "Let mommy go!" I hung onto one of the men that grabbed mommy by her arms. Mommy also struggled and shouted, "Let me go! Let. Me. Go!" _

_"Daddy! Help mommy!" I shouted over to him who was doing nothing. _

_Daddy gave a pained look and said, "Ojou-sama, if that is what the head wants, do it so you don't get any consequences. If you beg, perhaps he will let you say one last goodbye to Takeshi… It's no use, ojou-sama…" _

_I stared at him. "Daddy…"_

_Mommy stopped struggling and looked down. "…All right. I'll go with you. Take me to father." Mommy followed the five men and disappeared into a big black car._

_"Mommy, don't go!" I shouted._

* * *

-TIMESKIP-

_Mommy came in the room daddy and I were in. _

_"Five minutes and we will go get you, ojou-sama." A gruff voice said._

_"I know…" Mommy whispered. _

_She then kneeled to my eyelevel and caressed my cheek with her eyes tearing up. Mommy whispered to me, "Takeshi…"_

_I tilted my head and smiled. "Yes, mommy?" _

_"Know that I have and will always love you. You are your father and my treasure. You were, are, and will always be." A stray tear trailed down mommy's face. _

_I had no idea why. Why was mommy sad? In hope of mommy doing the same, I grinned and said, "Of course!" _

_"I love you, Takeshi," Mommy tightly hugged me. "I love you…" _

_The door opened and two rough looking men in black with sunglasses on their face came in without a warning, startling us all. One of them said, "Time is up, ojou-sama. You have to go."_

_"Please! Five more minutes! No… no… If it cannot happen, one more minute! Please!" Mommy pleaded as she hugged me tighter. "I didn't even get to say a proper goodbye!" _

_The two men looked to the floor as they each took the either side of mommy and dragged her away from me. _

_"Mommy!" I reached out to get hold of her hand. _

_Mommy reached out to me while struggling to get free. "Takeshi… Takeshi! Smile! If we ever meet again… Smile for mommy! Don't forget me, Ta…" The door closed and mommy's voice couldn't be heard. _

_"Daddy… Will we see mommy again?" My shoulders shook._

_Daddy hugged me tightly like mommy did few seconds ago. "I don't know, Takeshi… I don't know…" For some reason, I knew that we would never see each other again. I just knew._

* * *

-TIMESKIP-

_"Why aren't we with mom, oyaji? I know mom was forcefully separated from us but…" I looked down to the ground. _

_I could feel the sad stare from oyaji. "It's because your mother and I have committed a grave sin." _

_"…sin…?" Confusion overwhelmed me. I was ready to hear anything, but… this was not something I was expecting. "What sin, oyaji?_

_"I was a bodyguard of your mother, ever since I was ten years old and her, six years old. Ojou-sama was from the main house, the only child of the head of the house. I was called the genius swordsman and I was appointed to be her personal bodyguard." Oyaji explained. _

_I stared at oyaji with wonder and surprise. Did this really happen? _

_"As her guard, we went to same school, went everywhere together. At first, ojou-sama was annoyed with me following her everywhere…" he chuckled at reminisce. "Then, during high school, I rescued her from the kidnappers alone and fell in love with me. I also fell in love with a beautiful young woman like her, Takeshi. She was drop dead gorgeous."_

_"She still was the last time we saw her…" I whispered quietly._

_"Yes she was. And then, she was pregnant with you at tender age of 20. The main house was not happy. No, they were not happy at all. They tried their best trying to separate us. They also tried to abort you, but your mother wouldn't let them. She was a brave and very caring girl. Also like a mama bear to her child. She convinced the head of the main house, her father, to let her keep you at least for five years for babies need mother's care, love, patience, and guidance those years." _

_"And when I became five years old, we were forcefully separated." I finished for him. _

_Oyaji nodded sadly. _

_I didn't get it. Why though? Weren't oyaji and mom in love? Now they can't ever see each other again. Why is fate so cruel to our family? _

_"We were kicked out of the main house because of our impossible love. Your mother and I thought we could pull this love successfully, but she already had a fiancé that she was supposed to marry to. He was more successful man than me so the main house was beyond furious." Oyaji sighed as he put his knife down. _

_"But… you guys did nothing wrong! You guys were just in love… It's not fair…" I said. _

_Oyaji grinned and said, "Well, at least we have each other, ne? And at least we won't forget your mother, right?" _

_My sad face also turned into a grin and I nodded happily. "Un!" _

-FLASHBACK END-

* * *

They stared at me. I grinned back.

"…Takeshi… I have no idea…" Tsuna started.

"Did you ever meet your mom again, Takeshi-nii?" Lambo looked at me with worried look.

I shook my head. "No. I have never seen her ever since that day, but I'll meet her someday. She promised, after all." I put hands behind my head and grinned.

Lambo nodded. "I hope you see your mom again, Takeshi-nii!"

I stared at the floor and whispered, "Me too, Lambo… Me too…"

Sasagawa-senpai, who was quiet for quite a while now, spoke up and yelled, "I extremely think I will go next!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please review! It inspires me to write faster! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR**


	7. Chapter 6: Sasagawa Ryohei

**Hi! I'm so sorry for not uploading for a... OMG IT'S BEEN A MONTH!**

**...Stupid finals and bad things. Stupid. Stupid...**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

My extreme otouoto extremely stared at me as I said that. I extremely did not understand! I said I would extremely go! ….Oh well.

"Okay oniisan." Sawada finally smiled at me. "Go ahead."

The extreme cow kid jumped up and down and sang, "Ryohei-nii is going~ Ryohei-nii is going~"

I laughed out loud and said, "Yes to the extreme!"

Everyone cringed. I didn't understand why. Oh! They must have done that because of my awesomeness! That must be it. Now I understood. Hahaha!

I laughed very hard and put my bandaged hands behind my head.

"My old man was an extreme man!" I started out.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_"Oyaji! Oyaji!" I yelled out as I extremely ran into the TV room where oyaji was currently in. I found him laying down on a sofa with an extreme popcorn, laughing extremely loudly! 'How extreme is he!' I thought._

_Oyaji put the TV volume to the minimum and asked me, "What is it, Ryohei?" _

_I planted my extreme feet into the ground and shouted, "Teach me boxing to the extreme!" _

_Oyaji didn't look surprised at all. "This again? I told you that I will teach you when you get older when you can reach to the middle of the basic punching bag, Ryohei." _

_"I grew taller to the extreme though!" I protested back._

_"You need to be taller than that. You have to be as tall as this." Oyaji put a hand to the middle of his stomach, a good six inches extremely taller than me. _

_I put my hands out into the open and shouted, "I want to learn boxing to the extreme right now!" _

_Oyaji put his hands on my shoulders and extremely asked, "Why do you want to learn such a dangerous and extreme sport like boxing? Can't you play something else like soccer or baseball like other kids in the neighborhood?" _

_"Because boxing is an extreme sport and I want to learn the extreme sport!" I answered back._

_I've extremely seen oyaji on TV, boxing and beating really mean looking guys with boxing! Those extreme red boxing gloves on his fist were currently on the kitchen table. I want those gloves! _

_When oyaji goes somewhere to do boxing, I am the only boy to the extreme! I have to protect my imotou and mom from other mean people that might come! I need to protect them from bullies to the extreme!_

_Oyaji sighed and said, "I give up. I'll start teaching you tomorrow." _

_"EXTREEEEEEEEEEEME!" I yelled and I hugged oyaji and ran around the room yelling 'extreme'. Oyaji smiled at this and I grinned. _

* * *

TIMESKIP

_"You form the fist like this." Oyaji crouched down and showed me his fist. I imitated him and clenched my fist tightly to the extreme. "No, no, Ryohei. Not too tightly. Little bit tightly but relax your grip. You'll only hurt your hand like that." _

_I did what I was told and my extreme oyaji grinned and ruffled my hair. "That's it! You're getting it! Now, punch with your right hand. Fast, swift punch and then get back to your ready position right away." He extremely showed me how to do it and I copied him. _

_"Good! Now with your left!" The left punch was extremely clumsy! I tried again but came out clumsy again! _

_Oyaji laughed and ruffled my hair to the extreme and said, "It's fine, Ryohei! You'll get it soon!" _

* * *

TIMESKIP

_"Now, with all your strength, punch this bag!" Oyaji held on the back of the extreme punching bag that he made himself tightly. "Punch!"_

_I punched the bag with my right hand, then my left. I alternated, using more and more strength with confidence. _

_"That's it! Harder!" Oyaji grinned at me. I extremely punched harder and harder. _

_Few minutes later, we took a break. Sweat covered my face and I panted hard, but it was the greatest feeling I have ever felt in my life. It was extreme. _

_"We have to build that stamina, Ryohei!" _

_"Stanina?" I tilted my head. "I extremely don't know that word, oyaji!"_

_"Stamina." He corrected me. "It helps you not pant so easily. You get more energy and you need energy to box! Drink lots of water, healthy food, and jog a lot. That's the only way to get better!" _

_I nodded with my hand on my chin. "I extremely will drink lots of water!" And I ran into the kitchen. _

_"And practice a lot too…" Oyaji extremely yelled but his voice trailed off. _

* * *

TIMESKIP

_Everyone was dressed in black. My oyaji was in a box with white flowers around him. He was sleeping in there. Mom cried but Kyoko extremely looked around with curiosity. _

_It was an unfortunate accident, they say. Lots of boxers from TV come too! They also are dressed in extreme black and bowed deeply at oyaji's picture. _

_I try to smile and grin to my mom, but it didn't work. I try to comfort my mom but it didn't work either. I hugged her and patted her back just like she does to Kyoko when she cries. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and hugged me tighter. Like I was her extreme lifeline. _

_Nobody smiled in this room. Oyaji's picture of him grinning was surrounded by white flowers also just like his box. I ran to the box and next to oyaji's head, I gently put his boxing gloves on the flower. _

_I didn't cry that day. Because men don't cry. They have to comfort women. That's what oyaji told me. I have to stay strong because it is now my duty to protect mom and Kyoko. My extreme duty. _

* * *

TIMESKIP

_ I extremely sit outside the bathroom door with a towel in my extreme hand. _

_Mom is crying again in the shower. The running water extremely muffled the sobs but I could still hear her. After that day, mom extremely smiled every day for Kyoko and me, but when she is alone, she cries. My extreme room is right next to hers so almost every night, I could hear her crying to sleep with soft mumble of 'Anata…' repeatedly. _

_Mom is sad. She is sad that oyaji is in the sky, but she doesn't show it in front of us. I smile every day to cheer mom up. Oyaji extremely told me that laughing and smiling is contagijs. Contahis? Con… Yeah. _

_So I want my mom and Kyoko to smile with me to the extreme! _

* * *

TIMESKIP

_Mom told me to quit boxing to the extreme today. I extremely got a huge scar on my eyebrow and got hurt all over my body. I'm in the extreme hospital. _

_"Quit boxing, Ryohei. You got hurt!" Mom looked into my extreme eyes. _

_"Oniichan! Listen to mom! I don't want you to get hurt like this again!" Kyoko yelled, looking up from the white sheet of blanket. _

_Mom grabbed my hands and added, "It's too dangerous."_

_"Oniichan…" Kyoko gave me a pleading look._

_I extremely looked away and said, "This scar…" I touched the bandage on my extreme face. "This scar is my pride now. This proves that I have done my job as a man; the man of the family. I protected my family-you. This proves that as a man of the house, I will give my life for you, no matter what. The reason I got hurt was not because of boxing. It was because I was weak. Way too weak and I have to overcome that. I will train myself to be stronger so I can protect you." _

_"Oniichan… Please… You don't need to protect me! Just… don't get hurt…" _

_Mom stared at me with shocked expression. Her extreme mouth dropped open to the floor. Then, she extremely hugged me tightly. "Oh, Ryohei… Ryohei… Ryohei…" She kept on repeating my extreme name as she finally showed her tears in front of us. She never did that since the funeral of oyaji. _

_She finally looked at me for comfort. Finally. _

FLASHBACK END

* * *

"So… Oniichan's father was… a professional boxer…?" Sawada extremely asked.

"That's right!" I shouted on top of my lung. "And I am proud of it!"

Yamamoto laughed at an extreme volume. "So that's why Senpai is so good at boxing! Hahaha!"

"Yes to the extreme!"

We all laughed. The extremely depressing mood was gone.

Lambo jumped to me and extremely asked, "Then Ryohei-nii is happy now?"

"Extremely yes!" I shouted as I ruffled Lambo's hair just like how oyaji would ruffle mine.

"So… Kyoya… Do you want to go next?" Sawada extremely turned towards the extreme Hibari that was leaning against the wall far away from us.

"Hn."

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR or any of its characters. Thank you.**

**Remember to review! And thank you for reviewing!**

**Ages:**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi: 18**

**Gokudera Hayato: 18**

**Yamamoto Takeshi: 18**

**Hibari Kyoya: 20**

**Dokuro Chrome: 18**

**Rokudo Mukuro: 19**

**Lambo Bovino: 9**


	8. Chapter 7: Hibari Kyoya

**Hello! **

**Thank you VERY MUCH for all your reviews! Here is what you have been waiting for! **

**HIBARI KYOYA'S PARENTS.**

* * *

"Hn." Herbivores looked at me. Omnivore smiled at me gesturing me to go on. Hmph. As if I'll follow a mere omnivore's order. I closed my eyes as I still leaned against a wall with my arms crossed. All the other herbivores had herbivorous parents. No wonder they were herbivores.

"Kyoya?" Omnivore asked. I lifted my head and glared at him. The omnivore glared back with a warning look of 'walk out and you know what happens'.

"Hn. Fine." I sighed inwardly. Last time I left the room without sharing a story; the omnivore suddenly became a carnivore and made me watch "My Little Pony", "Barbie", and other herbivorous things for hours. Hours.

The baseball herbivore laughed nervously while scratching his face. "I guess… HIbari-san is going then?"

"Hn." I uncrossed my arms and itched for my tonfas as I glared at the baseball herbivore.

"My herbivorous parents are dead." I stated, deadpanned. "There is nothing else to say." I looked away.

"Ne, ne! Kyoya-nii! Were your parents nice?" Cow herbivore stared at me with his eyes sparkling.

I thought back. I, of course, did not voice my flashbacks to the herbivores.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_"Kyoya. Kyoya! Wake up! We have to go now!" Mother woke me up. I groggily woke up. I was not happy that mother woke me when I was having my precious nap time. _

_"What's wrong, mother?" I asked. _

_Mother was packing all her clothes in a suitcase along with father's and mine. My sister was by the door with her suitcase at her side. "We have to run away! The debt collectors are here and we have no money to give back! We have to go as far as we can!" _

_"Again? How many times is this now?" I shouted at her._

_"Kyoya. Stop it. We're just trying to survive. Mother said that she'll give the money back to the debt collector as soon as father gets a decent job." My sister stated as she flicked my forehead as usual. "Now hurry up and get out of that bed." _

_I glared at both of them and got out of the bed. _

_"Fine." _

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

* * *

"They were herbivores." I replied in a bored tone.

"Kufufufufu. Interesting parents you have there, skylark-kun." Pineapple herbivore laughed. How dare he look into my memory?

I seethed in my mind. "Kamikorosu!" I charged towards pineapple herbivore with my tonfas out.

However, omnivore shouted, "Kyoya! No fighting in this room! And Mukuro! No looking into other's mind without permission!" I glared at the omnivore but then put my tonfas away.

"How did they die?" Cow herbivore tilted his head. "They must be strong like Kyoya-nii, right? They must be!"

"Hmph. They were killed." Words came out of my mouth without me noticing. "By mafia." As the sudden memory I locked inside back of my head, I grimaced very slightly.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_"Hahaha! I can't believe those Yazuka brats asked us, the mafia, to find you little brats! This was extremely easy! Hahaha!" the gruff man laughed. _

_Another man smiled with a creepy face as he licked his lips. "Too bad we can't have your organs. You brats look healthy." _

_My eyes widened. I got my tonfas out and clumsily held it with shaking hands. "Let us go!" _

_"Kyoya…" Father looked at me then gathered his resolve and picked up a metal pipe and said, "Yes! Let us go! We will get the money later! I swear!" _

_Mother and my sister just stayed back and sniffled, trying not to cry. _

_Those two men got their guns out and pointed towards us. The first man shot at father and he instantly went down with blood trickling down his mouth. He was shot in his heart. _

_"Father!" I shouted, dropping my tonfas to the ground and rushed to his side. _

_"Kyaaaaaaaaah! Anata!" Mother screamed as she scrambled towards the limp corpse of father. _

_"Oops. Now the heart can't be used anymore! Oh well. We can get his lungs and other organs." The man who shot my father said in an uninterested voice. It was as if killing a person was like squishing a bug. _

_The man in front of me was a carnivore; a carnivore that trying to catch his prey. His cold, calculating eyes, gun pointed towards us, smirking of victory. _

_We were herbivores; weak, helpless beings that is at the mercy of the carnivore, with no chance of survival. _

_The man coldly laughed. "Hahaha! I love those determined eyes! Eyes that indicate that you don't give up yet! Trying to find an escape route!" _

_I didn't say anything. _

_"As much as amusing this situation is…" He pointed the gun at me. "Die." _

_He pulled the trigger. I didn't do anything, no, I couldn't do anything. I was frozen in fear. But then, as if this was a slow motion, my sister, my beloved sister, ran towards me and covered for me. When the bullet hit her, she gasped in pain and coughed up blood that splashed to my face. _

_"No! Saku!" I caught her as she fell down. I shook her and yelled, "Don't you dare die, Saku! Don't you dare die!" _

_Saku's fingers trembled as she brought them up to my face. She flicked my forehead weakly and wheezed, "I told you to call me neechan, Kyoya. I'm older than you."_

_"Neechan." I whispered._

_She smiled at me. "That's it. One more time…"_

_"Neechan…" I repeated._

_"Be strong, Kyoya. Be stro…" She was no longer breathing. _

_"Saku!" Mother shrieked. "Saku! Saku! No!" She sounded heartbroken just like how I felt. _

_"Shut up woman. Your yapping is annoying." _

_Another gunshot filled the air and as if it were a slow motion, my mother fell slowly. I fell to my knees to the pool of blood from father, Saku, and mother. Clenching my hands tightly, I willed myself not to cry; not to show my tears in front of those monsters. I bit my bottom lip hard and glared at the men in front of me; the two men that killed all of my family members. Those two men I promised myself that I would kill. _

_"Do you know why they are dead?"_

_I didn't answer and just stared blankly at the three corpses in front of me. _

_"It's because they are weak. You are weak." He laughed cruelly. _

_"Shut up…" I stood up like a ragged doll, abandoning my only weapons, tonfas. I snapped my head at the men; my prey. I seethed in anger and charged at them. "I'll kill you!"_

_Jumping up at the man, I head butted one man in the stomach and he fell down. Then, before the other man could react, I jumped up again to the base of the neck and bit hard. The man screamed in agony and tried to pry me off of him. After biting down harder, the man went limp and fell to the ground._

_I panted. "Kami… koro… su…" and I staggered out to the streets. _

-FLASHBACK END-

* * *

"M…Mafia…?" The girl pineapple herbivore gasped with her eyes wide open.

"K-Kyoya…"

I looked at the omnivore with a blank stare.

"I'm sorry. I dragged you to the world you probably loathe…"

"Hn." I looked away. "Such a fickle thing does not shake me up at all, omnivore. Don't underestimate a carnivore like me."

I felt a slight tug at my pants and when I looked down; I saw the cow herbivore holding out a handkerchief. "Ne, ne, Kyoya-nii. Here, you can have this handkerchief."

It was then when I felt a stray tear slowly trickling down my face. I looked away and said, "Hn. It was the wind."

Another memory resurfaced.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_Standing at the grave of mother, father, and Saku, I shed tears. _

_That day, I swore on their graves that I will be a carnivore that no one else can beat; a lone carnivore that will never accept help from others. And that I will never shed tears again. I will keep this town's peace and anything that disrupts the peace will be dealt by me. _

_Never again, will I let this happen in the future. _

_Never._

_Again._

-FLASHBACK END-

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope I didn't disappoint you...**

**Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR or any of its characters. **

**Remember... Review! Please... **


	9. Chapter 8: Lambo

**Hi guys! I'm back again! **

**This chapter's about Lambo, as you all guessed. **

**I saved best for last! (JK) **

**Anyway, it took me a while trying to think of original idea for Lambo's parents... Afterall, I DID write about Lambo's dad for my other story, "Unwanted", so... don't think this is same, cliche, story! XD **

**So... Please enjoy, ne? **

* * *

"Ne ne! Is it Lambo-san's turn now? Is it?" I looked at all of them. All of them except Hayato-nii, Mukuro-nii, and Kyoya-nii smiled at me and replied yes. I was okay with those three not smiling at me; after all, it would be creepy if they smiled. Very… Creepy…

I jumped up and down. "Yatta! Lambo-san would love to tell his story to you all!"

Tsuna-nii chuckled and said, "Hai, hai, Lambo. Please tell us your awesome story. I know you were waiting for your turn."

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_"Oopsy, daisy! Lambo-san spilled his milk, mama!" Lambo-san giggled softly. _

_Mama turned around and giggled. "Oh, Lambo, you silly little boy. How did you spill your milk like that?" _

_Lambo-san was dripping wet from the milk. Lambo-san tried to get up the high chair and the cup spilled right on top of Lambo-san's hair! And now, Lambo-san was dripping wet and it was not comfortable at all. _

_Mama got her handkerchief out and gently dabbed it on Lambo-san's face. "There, there, my sweet little angel. We have to get you a bath!" _

_Lambo-san giggled. "Hai, mama!" _

_Mama lifted Lambo-san off the chair and held close to Lambo-san into her warm chest. _

_"Mama! Lambo-san loves mama's hugs! Lambo-san loves mama!" _

_Mama looked at Lambo-san and hugged Lambo-san closer and replied, "Me too, Lambo. Mama loves Lambo too." _

-FLASHBACK END-

* * *

"Your mother seems very nice, Lambo!" Takeshi-nii exclaimed.

At that statement, I giggled and nodded. "Lambo-san's mama is very nice! But… ummm…" I let myself trail off. The way I didn't finish my statement surely worried them. Immediately, my cheerfulness disappeared when I remembered what happened to mama.

"She… went to heaven and said bye bye to Lambo-san…" My eyes teared up. "Lambo-san didn't want her to go away, but she went away anyway… She's now in the ground with a gray headstone on the ground…"

"So… Lambo, did your mother… pass away?" Chrome-nee asked me carefully.

I nodded tearfully. "Well… She was very nice mama…"

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_"Lambo…" Mama hugged me tightly._

_"Mama… Lambo-san can't breathe… Mama…" I really couldn't breathe well because of my mama's tight grip on me. It was very uncomfortable… _

_"I love you, Lambo… But I can't take it anymore… Not anymore…" She babbled and mumbled. Her voice muffled in Lambo-san's afro and clothes! _

_Lambo-san tilted my head because Lambo-san didn't get it. Why does this sound like bye bye? Is mama saying bye bye to Lambo-san? "Mama…?" _

_Mama's tears made Lambo-san's clothes really, really wet and Lambo-san didn't like that at all._

_"Mama! Lambo-san's clothes are wet! Why is mama crying?" Lambo-san demanded. Her tight grip on Lambo-san really made Lambo-san uncomfortable! It was really stuffy and Lambo-san couldn't breathe! Mama usually hugs Lambo-san gently but this hug was different! Mama's hands were trembling and Lambo-san couldn't figure out why that would be! _

_"Mama! Mama!" Lambo-san tried to get her attention but she was lost in her own world. It was scaring Lambo-san a lot. _

_Slowly, Mama brought out a gun from nowhere and shot herself with it. _

_"…Ma…ma…? Mama! Mama!" Lambo-san started to cry. Tears poured down Lambo-san's face. "Mama! Mama! Wake up! Lambo-san doesn't think this is funny at all, mama! It's not bedtime yet!" _

* * *

-TIMESKIP-

_"So… mistress committed suicide?" Lambo-san heard a maid whisper to a butler. _

_Lambo-san tilted his head. Suicide? What's that?_

_The butler whispered back, "I wonder if she did that because of young master Lambo…"_

_Lambo-san pointed himself. Lambo-san was confused. Suicide? Because of Lambo-san? Was 'suicide' some kind of a candy? Did mama leave some candy for Lambo-san before she went to the sky and said bye bye to Lambo-san?_

_"So she couldn't take the fact that young master Lambo was a failure, huh?"_

_Lambo-san… a failure? _

_"Or it could be that she couldn't stand being in the mafia. I mean, wasn't she dragged to this world because of master? She fell in love with master and she was pregnant with young master. She found out that master was in mafia after she got pregnant, right?"_

_"Oh! I remember that! She threw a big fit, didn't she?" _

_"And it was too late for her to go back to 'normal' life because she was already pregnant with young master." _

_Lambo-san was very confused. What are they talking about?_

_"So, it was all because of young master that mistress had to die, huh? Either way, it was because of him." The butler sighed. _

_Huh? Mama died… because of Lambo-san? Is that why papa doesn't want to see me anymore? Why papa never eats with Lambo-san anymore? Why… Lambo-san was locked up in that boring room for days? _

_Lambo-san walked away from the hiding spot Lambo-san picked to listen to the maid and the butler. _

_Then, Lambo-san bumped into someone while walking. _

_"Young master Lambo! Master is looking for you in his study!" The same maid from before said with a big smile. _

_"Papa does? Yatta!" Lambo-san yelled with a big smile and ran to papa's study. _

* * *

_Gently, Lambo-san opened the door and peeked inside and saw papa sitting behind his big, enormous desk! Lambo-san yelled, "Papa!" and ran inside._

_Papa gave Lambo-san a small smile and said, "Lambo, my boy! Do you think you can be a good big boy for papa and do a small mission for papa?" _

_Lambo-san nodded frantically and said, "Of course!"_

_"Remember Reborn from that bar? The small baby with yellow pacifier around his neck?"_

_Lambo-san had to think a little. Then, Lambo-san smiled widely and nodded his head. "Lambo-san remembers!" _

_"Good boy! Okay, so, your mission is to assassinate Reborn." Papa told Lambo-san as he crouched down to Lambo-san's eyelevel. _

_"A-re-re? Why assassinate Reborn, papa?" Lambo-san tilted Lambo-san's head. Lambo-san didn't understand. _

_"Well… Because… Oh! Reborn is being very mean to papa. He's a big bully and papa wants Lambo to protect papa!" Papa gave Lambo-san a smile. "Can you do that for papa?" _

_Lambo-san puffed out Lambo-san's chest and said, "Leave it to Lambo-san, papa! Lambo-san will get rid of papa's bully!" _

_"I'm so relieved, Lambo." Papa muttered. _

* * *

-OUTSIDE THE DOOR-

_Lambo-san leaned towards the big door only to hear papa muttering, "Finally. That little brat is out of my house! That little bastard that killed his own mom! Ugh. That disgusting little brat is finally out of here! Now, if Reborn really is the greatest hitman in the world, then he should be able to get rid of the little five year old brat." _

_'Pa…pa…?' Lambo-san's eyes widened and tears ran down his face. 'Papa… wants to get rid of Lambo-san? Lambo-san killed mama…?' _

_Lambo-san dropped to his knees. 'Why, mama? Why, papa…? Why… Why…' _

-FLASHBACK END-

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!**

**I hope this wasn't boring to you! Q^Q **

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews, too! I'm so glad you liked Hibari's story! XD **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS ABOUT THIS OR THIS WHOLE STORY IN GENERAL! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR. **

**There will be ONE more chapter. Epilogue.**

**And I think I will make an omake for Takeshi's story (as I was requested) and I will write it as soon as I can! **

***bow* Thank you.**


	10. Epilogue

**Hi! This is the epilogue for Parents! **

**This chapter is in POV of Lambo XD **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Silence filled the room. The tension was so thick, I could almost cut it with the scissors I had in my afro.

"Ummm…" I was the first one to break the silence. "I'm okay now though! I got over it! And plus, because papa sent me here, I met all of you guys so I'm very grateful! If this did not happen, then Tsuna-nii would not have a lightning guardian, right? Hehehe…" I tried to cheer the others up.

Chrome-nee dropped to her knees and cried. "Why… Why is everyone's parents so mean to us? Bossu, Storm man, Cloud man, Rain man, Cow kid, Mukuro-sama, and even sun man! Everyone's parents made all of us suffer so much! Why? Why?"

"Ne, ne. Chrome-nee." I tugged her sleeves and when she looked at me, I gave her my best smiles. "Like I said, I'm glad that papa sent me to Tsuna-nii's house to assassinate Reborn. If he didn't and just killed me, then I wouldn't have met you, right? I wouldn't have met ANY of you, right?"

"I… guess…" Chrome-nee whispered.

Tsuna-nii walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "I agree with Lambo. I think the bad parents we had made who we are right now. I am sure if any of our parents were nice and spoiled us, that person might be entirely different person."

"Tsuna…" Takeshi-nii said.

"I ask you right now, are you happy right now?" Tsuna-nii asked, looking around the room.

Some hesitated, but all of us eventually nodded our heads.

"No one's parents are perfect and that's what makes them humans, and that's what they should learn from. Some refuse to learn from their mistakes and continue doing those mistakes; some have different mindset from their children." Tsuna-nii started. "Many hurt their children physically, emotionally, or mentally. Some are intentional, and others unintentional."

We all listened to him very carefully. I agreed with everything he said and could put my papa into some of those categories. I'm sure everyone else could as well.

"We can't dwell on the past now. We have to move forward. Think about the future instead of the past. But… don't lock them in deep inside of your mind and try to escape from it. Face those memories and remember your parents. Learn from their mistakes and never make the same mistake as them when we have our children." Tsuna-nii chuckled and rolled his eyes at everyone's blushes. "Yes, children. We're already in our late teens, going into our adulthood. We will someday have children."

"H…Hahaha! Of course, Tsuna!" Takeshi-nii scratched the back of his head.

"Remember. Everyone was born in this world to be loved. Parents are usually the ones that will love you unconditionally, but, if there is none, there are always friends that will love you no matter what. We all are a family and I am proud to call all of you guys as my best friends as well as a family member."

"Extreme!" Ryohei-nii yelled on top of his voice.

"Yes, Jyudaime! As usual, you have such a motivating sp-" Hayato-nii started to say but I cut him off.

"Tsuna-nii! Thank you for that speech! It was great!"

"You damned ahoshi! I was going to say that to Jyudaime! How dare you steal that line from me, stupid cow?!" Hayato-nii yelled angrily.

"Hai, hai." I said in a bored tone as I cleaned my eardrum with my pinky. "Whatever you say, ahodera."

"Hn." Kyoya-nii just turned his head with his arms crossed.

"Kufufufu… That was quite a speech, Tsunayoshi-kun. I must say, it was very impressive. Kufufufufufu…"

Chrome-nee spoke up and said, "Th-thank you, bossu…"

"Pfft…" Tsuna-nii stifled his laugh and his shoulders were shaking; clearly not doing his job well of not laughing.

"Tsuna?"

"Tsuna-nii?"

"Bossu?"

"Sawada?"

"Jyudaime?"

We all said at the same time.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's so funny, Tsuna?" Takeshi-nii asked with a confused look on his face.

Tsuna-nii calmed himself down and said, "Nothing, it's nothing!"

"Tsuna-nii!" I whined.

Takeshi-nii finished my thought. "Don't just dismiss us like that! Tell us what's so funny, Tsuna!"

Tsuna-nii got up and went for the door. "Ah… I have so much paperwork to do thanks to certain violent guardian I have and I am so busy! It was really fun having this story time, guys! See you during dinner!"

"Don't extremely just let it hang, Sawada!" Ryohei-nii complained very loudly.

I whined even more and followed Tsuna-nii outside. "Tsuna-nii! Tell me what made you laugh! Come on!"

Tsuna-nii just laughed and continued walking.

Everyone followed behind Tsuna-nii and demanded why he was laughing back in the room.

Then, Tsuna-nii opened the door to his office and slipped inside, leaving all of us outside his office.

"Tsuna-nii! Tell us!"

All we could hear from the office was Tsuna-nii's laughter.

* * *

**Yes, I know this chapter sucked and it was super short...**

**Please forgive me! **

**Anyway, this story is finally done! Hahaha! Yay! **

***confetti everywhere* **

**Thank you very much for reading the "Parents" I hope you have cr- I mean enjoyed the story without crying! Hahaha... xD **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR**


End file.
